callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A4
The M16A4 is a selective-fire assault rifle capable of semi-automatic and three-round burst firing modes, and is an updated version of the M16A2 rifle.Colt Weapon Systems M16A4 5.56mm Rifle The M16A4 rifle differs from the M16A2 in that it has a MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rail under the removable carrying handle which allows different types of optics to be mounted on the top of the receiver. There are also Picatinny rails mounted on the handguard to allow lasers, flashlights, foregrips, and grenade launchers. It is the current standard issue rifle of the US Marine Corps and some US Army units. The US military purchases M16A4s from both Colt and FN Manufacturing.M16A4 - Products - FN Manufacturing, LLCU.S. Army Fact Files M-16 Rifle The M16A4 is light and accurate, but requires frequent cleaning, partially because it is susceptible to dirt, but also because its internal mechanism lacks a piston; the gases strike the bolt of the rifle directly. This method of operation results in a lighter and simpler rifle, but causes reliability issues, as carbon is blown into the chamber of the weapon, resulting in frequent fouling. History The M16 assault rifle was originally designed in 1957 by Eugene Stoner as the AR-15, a 5.56x45mm variant of his earlier, and unpopular, AR-10 rifle in 7.62x51mm. It was accepted by the U.S. Army in 1961 and saw use in Vietnam, where it was generally unpopular due to fouling problems caused by the weapon's direct gas impingement system and the adoption by the United States Army of a new type of propellant the weapon wasn't originally designed to use. In addition, the weapon was distributed along with literature that stated that minimal or no cleaning was necessary, which turned out to be false. This led to the design and adoption of the M16A1, which featured a forward assist. This feature, combined with regular maintenance of the weapon, helped alleviate jams and other problems caused by fouling. The M16A2 rifle was adopted in the 1980s. This variant replaced the fully automatic capability of the M16A1 with a three-round burst option, in order to conserve ammunition while still providing troops with ample firepower. The M16A2 was followed by the M16A3, which reverted to the full-automatic option. It was not adopted in large numbers. The current version, the M16A4, features a Picatinny rail for different sighting solutions, and retains the three-round burst option of the M16A2, replacing the full-auto option of the M16A3. It also features a rail under the handguard for other attachments. The M16A4 is currently used by the United States Marine Corps, and it and its variant, the M4 Carbine are in wide use by United States military forces. In Game Call of Duty 4 In Singleplayer, the M16A4 can only be picked up during War Pig (level). It is dropped occasionally (sometimes with the M203 grenade launcher) by dead Marines, and always uses iron sights. The M16A4 has a full automatic firing mode, which is inaccurate, as in reality the M16A4 does not feature full-automatic fire. In Multiplayer, the M16A4 is available at level 1 and fires in three-round bursts. The M16 can be fitted with a suppressor, red dot sight, ACOG, and M203 grenade launcher, although realistically it should be allowed a grip in-game. Using When using the M16, it is often recommended to fire at a distance, as the M16's three-round burst is not very effective in close quarters combat. Steady Aim does a good job at making up for this, but should not be used as an actual tactic. When used with Stopping Power, the M16 is able to kill in one burst at any range. For this reason, along with the fact that is has no sway, little recoil, and a short reload time, it is widely considered to be an overpowered gun. Contrary to common belief, Double Tap does have an effect on the M16A4, as it decreases the delay between the firing of each of the three bullets in a single burst. Simply put, all of the bullets fired in a single burst are now fired at almost the same time. It can be extremely effective in multiplayer, as the effect allows all of the bullets fired to impact at almost the same time as the others, instead of one after the other in which case some or most bullets could be avoided even if one hit. In other words, usually all bullets fired will make impact if one of them hits. The Silencer also seems to decrease vertical recoil, the gun will still kick to the side however. Countering The M16 is used mainly a medium-long distance weapon, so CQB will give you the upper hand. The enemy will usually spray at you or switch to their secondary weapon, both have a opening were they can't attack you(unless they knife). Attacking the player at a distance can be done with other long rage, high accuracy weapons(like the G3,) but note that the M16 is the strongest of all of them and will dominate single fire rifles. Sniping is no problem against the M16, unless your in too close. Gallery Image:m16_4.png|M16A4 Image:m16iron_4.png|Ironsight Variants Image:m16gren_4.png|M16A1 with M203 grenade launcher Image:Digital 4.png|M16 with Digital Camo Trivia *The words "BLUE4" and "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56x45mm NATO, M4A1 Carbine" in bold blue letters is visible on the side of the M16A4. The M16 fires a 5.56mm round and is not a M4 Carbine as it says. Infinity Ward most likely used the same weapon skin for both the M4 and the M16A4. *It is important to note that individual bursts fire as fast as the P90 and M249, making it an unusually fast Assault Rifle. *In Multiplayer, if you attach the grenade launcher to the M16A4, it turns into the M16A2 model. You can tell because of the heat shield added over the handguard. Video Gameplay footage 9u0RcZ2KViA&fmt=18! Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons